


"А наутро замерзло солнце..."

by amarisugizo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark fluff, Drama, F/M, M/M, Madness, Past Torture, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarisugizo/pseuds/amarisugizo
Summary: Зима пришла, и в замороженном мире остались только они.





	"А наутро замерзло солнце..."

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2018 для команды WTF PLIO House Bolton 2018.
> 
> ВСЕ ПЕРСОНАЖИ, ЗАДЕЙСТВОВАННЫЕ В СЦЕНАХ СЕКСУАЛЬНОГО ХАРАКТЕРА, ЯВЛЯЮТСЯ СОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИМИ.

Очаг погас, но в полусне он заметил это не сразу. Стихли треск поленьев и еле слышное гудение пламени. Стало темней — свечи больше чадили, чем освещали комнату. И похолодало. Должно быть.

— Вонючка! — вышло хриплым карканьем. И тишина в ответ.

Голову Рамси поворачивал, казалось, целую вечность. И вот же он — вырубился совсем рядом, бледно-серый затылок на темно-серой волчьей шкуре. Сбить бы на пол одним толчком!.. Откашлявшись, попробовал снова:

— Вонючка! Твою же мать!

Получилось громче, и тот наконец-то зашевелился, бормоча привычные извинения.

— Огонь разожги! 

На пол Вонючка сполз поспешно, но от окрика даже не вздрогнул. Поганец. Чтобы проследить за ним взглядом, пришлось вывернуть шею еще сильней, и когда Рамси смог это сделать, огонь уже начал разгораться. Вонючка осторожно шевелил поленья в очаге, вцепившись в кочергу обеими руками. С шестью-то пальцами как иначе? Неловкое движение, и кочерга выпала, громыхнув о каменный пол. Подумалось: совсем недавно его бы перекосило до трясучки и заикания. Теперь же — склоненная седая голова и тихое:

— Прошу прощения, милорд.

Взгляд в сторону кровати, еще один поклон.

— Прошу прощения, миледи.

Возню под боком Рамси едва услышал. Много ли шума от худосочной девчонки? Та пригладила волосы, протерла сонные глаза. 

И улыбнулась ему.

* * *

… Зима действительно пришла — не иначе, Старки напророчили. Винтерфелл заметало тяжелой, душной пеленой снега, вымораживало немилосердным холодом, тревожило по ночам волчьим воем метели. Как же мерзко и тоскливо выла она в тот день, когда поддельный бард и его шлюхи-прачки собрались похитить его законную жену и верного Вонючку! Им почти удалось — у Рамси красная пелена вставала перед глазами при одном воспоминании. Если б Вонючка не замешкался у самой стены замка, подвернув ногу…

Погоня накрыла всех. Одичалые девки дрались как бешеные, благоразумно решив не сдаваться в плен. Похищенные — да беглецы, беглецы, чего уж там! — от ужаса разве что дух не испустили и только тряслись, цепляясь друг за друга. Чуть позже кровь замело новым снегом, и снаружи стало еще холодней, а внутри, в глубине винтерфеллских подвалов — намного жарче.

Рамси едва успел вернуться в свои покои, переодеться и приказать слугам подогреть вина, как отец уже вызвал его. Невзрачный слуга-посланник мямлил, стуча зубами, и через густо-алое сытое довольство плеснуло раздражением.

— Милорд… лорд Болтон… ваш отец… желает вас…

Рамси отпил глоток.

— И чего желает, — он хмыкнул, подчеркнув слово, — досточтимый лорд-отец?

— Видеть вас, милорд… прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо. Он у себя в покоях? Или в обеденном зале?

— Нет… милорд…

— Иные б тебя драли, говори уже!

— Простите, милорд… Он… лорд Болтон… внизу. В подвалах. Там, где они… ну… вы же знаете… — парень замолк, готовый, судя по всему, откусить собственный язык, но не закончить фразу.

Рука дрогнула, и вино плеснуло через край. Рамси отставил кубок и поднялся.

— Да. Я знаю.

Русе Болтон встретил его у массивной двери. Ключ от нее, отполированный частым использованием, висел у Рамси на шее.

— Мое почтение, отец, — легкий поклон. — Не ждал увидеть тебя здесь.

— И я надеялся, что со своими делами ты способен разобраться сам. Но, увы, ошибся.

Пламя факела, закрепленного у стены, вспыхнуло чуть ярче, но бледные глаза лорда Русе не подсветились оранжевым — напротив, цвет, достигнув их, будто поблек.

— Я справляюсь, — процедил Рамси сквозь зубы.

— Правда? Может, пригласишь меня войти? 

Рамси замер, прислушиваясь. За дверью должна была стоять гробовая тишина — обычно узники, услышав шаги, даже дышать переставали.

Какой-то звук. И снова. Пение?

«Что за хрень?» 

Под чуть насмешливым и откровенно презрительным взглядом отца Рамси отпер замок и распахнул дверь. Тяжелый запах он вдохнул, как родной, а лорд Русе, не поморщившись даже, прошел внутрь. Две худые фигурки сжались на грязной соломе, и он поднес свечу ближе — как раз достаточно, чтоб разглядеть темно-алый цвет «грязи».

Вздох. Тяжелое молчание.

Конечно, здесь уже никто не пел — да и быть такого не могло, послышалось, наверно. Вонючка, склонив голову почти до пола, забормотал почтительное приветствие, девчонка повторила за ним. Что-то в ней казалось иным, не таким, как раньше — но размышлять об этом сейчас было не время. Рамси ждал слов отца.

— Почему здесь только они?

— Что? — Вопрос был неожиданным. — Все остальные мертвы. Девки убиты при погоне, хренов Абель недолго продержался, хоть и казался крепким. Кто еще?

Показалось в неверном свете, или отец и вправду улыбнулся?

— Например, тот, кто довел ситуацию до подобного. Ты, дорогой сын. Выпороть тебя и посадить на цепь точно стоило бы — иначе ума, похоже, не прибавить. — Лорд Русе замолк, но в воздухе так и повисло несказанное «бастард» и «теперь я точно жалею о дне, когда изнасиловал твою мать». Проклятье!

— Послушай…

— Я не закончил. К счастью, непоправимого не случилось, леди Арья и Грейджой здесь. И что ты, позволь спросить, теперь творишь?

— Это моя жена и мой слуга. Я наказываю их так, как считаю нужным, — Рамси уже потряхивало, но он упрямо не опускал взгляда.

— До Грейджоя мне нет дела, более он нам не нужен. А вот жена… Тебя и после леди Хорнвуд многие возненавидели, а уж обращаться подобным образом с дочерью Эддарда Старка? Похоже, ум ты окончательно потерял.

— Да какая она, ко всем Иным, Старк?

— Какая есть, — ровный голос отца ожег, будто кнут. — В наших интересах, чтоб для всех она была настоящей. И вести себя с ней следует, как с настоящей. И самое главное: я понимаю, Рамси, что опыта с живыми женщинами у тебя мало, но как, ради всех Богов, можно было не заметить, что она беременна?

… А ведь мог бы и догадаться. В первый раз девчонку вывернуло сразу после неудавшегося побега. Он не тронул её — тогда, — просто объяснил, что раз все случилось из-за неё, то справедливо будет ей самой выбрать, какой палец потеряет Вонючка. Она ревела и вытирала пол собственным платьем. А потом всё-таки выбрала.

Он думал — это от страха, вида крови или чего-нибудь такого еще. По правде говоря, тогда он вообще не думал. Но откуда узнал отец? Впрочем, у него-то везде есть уши, а гребаные слуги будут болтать, если только языки им не вырвать…

Голос отца оторвал его от размышлений, уже потекших привычным красным руслом.

— Если ты вдруг забыл, именно дети — законные наследники Болтонов и Старков — позволят нам упрочить власть над Винтерфеллом и всем Севером. Мне многого стоило устроить этот брак, и я не позволю, чтобы леди Арья потеряла ребёнка из-за твоей дурости. 

— Да все с ней в порядке. Так, пара царапин, — как ни тошно было признаваться самому себе, но когда отец отвернулся, Рамси вмиг стало легче. Лорд Русе же наклонился к девчонке и приподнял ее лицо за подбородок. Тончайшие бордовые линии обнимали шею ожерельем и сбегали в вырез платья. Глаза же, заплаканные с самой свадьбы, были сухи. Девчонка встретила его взгляд и улыбнулась.

— Боги старые и новые, — лорд Русе покачал головой. — Я знаю, что ты кровавая свинья, сын мой. Меня это вполне устраивает — пока ты не забываешься.

— Я…

— Не перебивай, — как обычно, тот и голоса не повысил. — Не время для долгих разговоров. У тебя есть дело. Разведчики донесли, что к стенам Винтерфелла приближается отряд. Они примерно в двух часах пути, как раз успеешь собрать людей.

— Армия Станниса?

— Далеко не вся. Разведчики сообщают странное — будто движутся они не как солдаты, а как толпа напуганных крестьян. Стоит разобраться. Тебе — там, мне — здесь. 

Он перевел взгляд на Вонючку, который баюкал перевязанную руку, пытаясь слиться со стеной. Рамси невольно дернуло вперед — встать между ними, не дать, не пустить!.. Скрипнув зубами, он остался на месте и проглотил готовое сорваться с губ «он мой».

— Послушай, он…

— Юный Грейджой уже сыграл свою роль и теперь скорее опасен для нас. Он многое знает и, как ты заметил, все еще способен на предательство.

Полыхнуло жаром, и невольно сжались кулаки.

— С этим я справлюсь, отец. 

«Уже справился, ты просто не видел, какой он теперь со мной. Он вспомнил все, что надо, и не забудет более…» 

Тряхнув головой, он собрался с мыслями: 

— Заметь, сейчас я, как примерный сын, соглашаюсь с тобой по доброй воле. Даже не препятствую тебе забрать мою жену — да хоть сам ее трахай теперь. Но Вонюч… Грейджой принадлежит мне.

Бледная усмешка лорда Русе пропала, едва появившись.

— Не будь глупцом. Я, слава богам, счастливо женат. Но так и быть. Разберешься сегодня с нашими незваными гостями — делай с Грейджоем все, что угодно.

То и правда были люди Станниса вперемешку с дикарями-горцами. Они мчались, загоняя лошадей, падая в снег и продолжая путь пешком. Они не держали строй и нападали бестолково, крича, будто помешанные. Перебить большинство из них и взять в плен уцелевших не составило труда. «От крестьянских девок в бою больше толку было бы», — фыркнул про себя Рамси. Толку от пленных не было и на допросах, ничего важного о планах короля-оленя и основных сил его армии они не рассказали, даже потеряв часть кожи. Зато, как заведенные, кричали о чудовищах, явившихся из снега: упырях с голубыми глазами и, подумать только, хищных ледяных пауках. «Идет не смерть, — твердили они, срываясь то на шепот, то на визгливый смех. — Идет то, что много хуже».

— Упыри, ходоки и пауки, — повторил Рамси позже за обеденным столом. — А где же грамкины и снарки? Вероятно, они там мозги отморозили.

— Их слишком много, — лорд Русе с сомнением качнул головой. — Несколько безумцев — может быть, но здесь дело серьезнее. Нужно готовиться. И выслать больше разведчиков.

— К чему готовиться, к ледяным паукам?

— К тому, что придет.

Люди выехали, лишь только стихла метель. Ни один не вернулся.

* * *

Зима свирепела. Дни мелькали и гасли, как искры в ночном костре. К стенам замка пришла не армия, а лютый, насквозь вымораживающий холод. Даже горячие пруды, чья вода веками спасала Винтерфелл, начали остывать. Запасы дров и еды заблаговременно перетащили поближе к покоям лордов, челядь и солдаты устроились там же, десятками набиваясь в комнаты попроще. Все, что осталось безлюдным, вымерзало.

То пение, что почудилось ему у дверей темницы, Рамси слышал теперь каждый день, когда возвращался в собственную спальню. Скрипели петли, он входил, и все смолкало. Две склоненные в поклоне головы и тихое приветствие.

«Ну здравствуйте, мои хорошие».

Конечно, он не убил тогда Вонючку. Сделал вид, что поверил новым клятвам верности, щедро приправленными кровью, поцелуями и слезами. Дал последний шанс — ему, а на самом деле себе. Слишком уж хотелось еще — и крови, и слез, и поцелуев.

Только вот слез больше не было.

Когда он понял, что в милой сердцу картине покорности и страха чего-то не хватает, это поначалу сбило с толку. Жена с Вонючкой и раньше были послушны — разумеется, — беспрекословно выполняя все его приказы. И в каждом «да, милорд» скрывались дрожь, леденящий страх и молчаливое «пожалуйста, не надо». Это было сладко, но в то же время выбешивало до пелены в глазах. Он срывался: сгребал в охапку, шипел в белые от предчувствия боли лица: «Врешь ведь, тварь? Не любишь?» И вновь были уверения и слезы — до того самого неудачного побега.

А после него все изменилось так, что Рамси временами не представлял, что делать и во что верить.

Леди-жена (да Арья же! Самому бы хоть выучить это имя!) прятала теперь улыбку, как раньше — слёзы. И гляделась в зеркало украдкой, и гладила растущий живот, и беспрестанно напевала одну и ту же заунывную песенку. Временами даже при нем — еле слышно.

— Давно бы так, — заметил как-то лорд Русе. — Пела бы она после свадьбы, проблем с лордами Севера у нас было бы меньше. А теперь всем слишком холодно, чтобы волноваться по пустякам.

Однажды — в тот день, который ныне Рамси называл последним, — он нежно обнял её, погладил заживающую полоску на шее и спросил:

— Ты боишься меня, жена? 

В её глазах, отражавших когда-то чистейший ужас, теперь была лишь пустота. И что-то тёмное на дне. Девчонка прикусила губу, явно сдерживая улыбку, и опустила ресницы.

— Как будет угодно лорду-мужу.

Привычно полыхнуло злостью, но в этот раз любопытство пересилило. Он поманил к себе и Вонючку, которого после темницы поселил здесь же, как их с женой личного слугу. Пришлось отмыть, но это оказалось даже к лучшему.

— А ты, дорогой Вонючка? Боишься? Не думай, что сумеешь солгать.

Глаза в глаза — он всегда любил эту игру. Не отпускать, пока жертва не почует, что не только тело, но и душу ей вскрыли заживо. Вонючка тогда трясся, как на морозе, да и девчонка начинала рыдать сильней обычного.

— Ну так что, славный мой? Имей в виду: повторишь за ней — лишишься своего бесполезного языка. Потому что сейчас _мне угодно_ услышать правду.

Рамси крепче притиснул к себе два худеньких тела. И замер.

Стук сердца — нет, двух сердец. Мерный, тихий, спокойный. Тех сердец, что когда-то заполошно бились в ладонь, будто пытаясь вырваться и сбежать, как бы их хозяева ни заверяли в верности.

Ныне — полный штиль.

Взгляда Вонючка не отвел, а через маску покорности проступила улыбка. Не та бесшабашно-смелая, что упрямо цвела на лице Теона Грейджоя, пока ее не сорвали силой. Нечто новое.

— Я весь ваш, милорд, — и в голосе ни тени дрожи. — Мне нечего бояться рядом с вами.

— Да неужели? — Рамси поднял руку, пережимая ему горло. — А если опять будет больно? 

Тот сглотнул, и острый кадык царапнул ладонь. Стук сердца — ни ударом быстрее.

— Всегда, милорд.

— Мы любим вас, милорд, — прошелестела девчонка. Теперь улыбку не прятала и она.

Тук-тук.

«Не об этом ли ты мечтал? Чтоб любили по правде, а не притворялись из одного только страха? И все было правильно, и все получилось!»

Тук-тук. Тело не лжет.

«Такого просто быть не может, — голос внутри до тошноты напоминал отцовский. — Уж точно не с тобой».

Тук-тук-тук.

Когда они притворялись, Рамси их гораздо лучше понимал.

«К Иным это все!»

Он толкнул обоих на широкую кровать. Ткнул Вонючку лицом в подушку, поспешно сдирая его мятые штаны и расшнуровывая собственные. Вставил до упора, ухмыльнувшись в ответ на болезненный вздох. Задрал рубаху, щедро расцарапав кожу на спине, и сам поплыл, чувствуя под собой тело не зажато-деревянное, а горячее и послушное. Качнулся назад и въехал сильней, потом еще и еще, то жмурясь от удовольствия и прихватывая шею зубами, то распахивая веки и встречая внимательный взгляд карих глаз. Трахать Вонючку в супружеской постели ему доводилось не раз, и отворачиваться леди-жене было запрещено. Она смотрела, но изо всех своих жалких сил старалась не видеть. 

Как же давно это было.

Кончив, он растянулся на кровати. Где-то внизу возился и слабо дышал Вонючка, по телу разливалось сытое довольство…

… и кто-то осторожно гладил его по голове.

Перехватив девичью руку, Рамси машинально прикусил тонкие пальцы. Не больно, но вполне ощутимо — и она даже не вздрогнула. Открытый взгляд, нежная улыбка.

Мерзкий голосок, твердящий «не может быть», что-то проворчал напоследок и заткнулся.

— Ну как, жена моя, — он так и не отпустил ее руку и теперь при каждом слове касался пальцев языком, — понравилось тебе… то, что ты увидела?

— Очень, милорд.

Захотелось повторить, теперь с ней. Когда не ревут, а сами тянутся — лучше? Или нет?

… Пока не время. Отец был прав — хренов драгоценный болтонский наследник сейчас важнее мимолетных удовольствий. Успеется.

Рамси прижал трехпалую ладонь Вонючки к холмику ее живота и накрыл собственной.

— А здесь, милый мой Вонючка, растет первый законный наследник рода Болтонов и Старков. Наш ключ к Северу. Понимаешь, как это важно?

— Конечно, милорд, — прозвучало сдавленно, но твердо.

Ничего добавить Рамси не успел. Тревожно завыл сигнальный рог, сонная тишина замка взорвалась топотом и криками. В дверь лихорадочно заколотили и тут же распахнули, не дождавшись ответа.

— Милорд, тревога! — судя по перекошенному лицу посланника, тот забыл не только этикет, но и собственное имя. — Это Станнис! Станнис здесь!

— Где? В Винтерфелле?

— Снаружи, милорд. Подошел к стенам замка.

Рамси вскочил с кровати, завязывая штаны. Поспешно оделся сам — неловкая помощь только помешала бы.

«Проглядели, идиоты!»

Вспомнилось: все разведчики сгинули в белой мгле.

— И это не просто войско, милорд, — слуга белел на глазах. — Это что-то кошмарное!

— Пошел вон!

Обернувшись к постели, он ухмыльнулся.

— Что ж, принесу голову лжекороля моему сыну в подарок. А вы пока хорошенько о нем позаботьтесь.

— Клянусь, милорд, — пообещал Вонючка так горячо и торжественно, что Рамси едва не расхохотался. Дожили.

Девчонка вновь обвила руками живот.

— Мы будем ждать вас. 

За дверью он замешкался на миг, поправляя одежду. В спальне тонкий голосок привычно затянул все ту же песню.

* * *

Они приближалось медленно, но все же неотвратимо. Не обычное войско и не войско вообще — огромная толпа стекалась к Винтерфеллу. Ковыляли по снегу неловко, но удивительно быстро, и пронзительные синие глаза упрямо таращились вперед. Друг друга не замечали — будто каждого из этих людей вела собственная непреодолимая тяга.

Нет, не так. Бывших людей. 

За спиной Рамси жарко молились богам и еще горячей сквернословили. Пробормотав «гребаные мертвяки», он пристальней вгляделся вдаль — метель будто бы нарочно утихала с каждой минутой, позволяя лучше видеть. Средь безоружных пеших упырей верхом ехал Станнис Баратеон. У коня не хватало головы, у короля — сердца. Разорванная грудь щетинилась обломками рёбер.

… А сердце все-таки было. Горело на знамени, трепетавшем над головой Станниса. Сам себе последний верный знаменосец.

— Не каждая сказка — ложь, придется это признать, — негромко промолвил лорд Русе, плотней запахивая плащ. Взгляд Рамси невольно задержался на волчьей шкуре его воротника — бледно-серой, странного оттенка запыленного серебра. 

Средь черной массы упырей то тут, то там льдисто-белые фигуры перебирали многочисленными ногами.

«А вот и пауки».

— Раз так, отец, _придется_ нам и этих научиться убивать. Шкуру можно содрать и с дохлого Баратеона.

Задумавшись на пару мгновений, лорд Русе кивнул:

— Ты прав. Иначе они вполне могут остаться здесь навсегда. И возьми побольше огня. 

За миг до того как открылись ворота, подумалось: неплохо для последних слов. Когда еще услышишь от отца «ты прав»? И если ему не суждено вернуться…

«Хрен вам, — Рамси отогнал непрошеную мысль и пришпорил коня. — Я вернусь». 

Так оно и вышло.

Упыри нападали бесшумно. Молча рвали зубами живую плоть, молча же разваливались на части под ударами мечей и топоров, и отрубленные куски тел все так же беззвучно извивались на снегу. Неподалеку завопил Деймон, которому упыриная голова, лихо снесенная с плеч, вгрызлась в ногу. Пришлось оторвать силой — с куском мяса в зубах — и ткнуть как следует факелом. Огонь и вправду оказался полезней стали.

Рамси упорно пробивался к лжекоролю, когда прямо над ухом мерзко щелкнуло, и плечо обожгло болью. Едва не свалившись с коня, он махнул факелом, и паук, будто нехотя, отпрянул. Восемь бледных глаз сверлили почти осмысленным взглядом, а с хищных жвал упала в снег серебристая капля.

Яд. 

В отличие от упырей, ледяные твари горели плохо. Люди вновь схватились за мечи, и вскоре длинные паучьи лапы — каждая отдельно — подпрыгивали на снегу, бешено изгибая суставы. Плюнув сверху, Рамси вновь нашел взглядом Баратеона.

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество, нас прервали, — он издевательски поклонился. — Извольте одолжить вашу царственную голову? Не возвращаться же мне к сыну без подарка.

Крепко стиснув меч, он замахнулся — и замер, изумленно глядя, как сами по себе разжимаются пальцы и тот падает в снег. 

«Что за хрень?»

Два юрких упыря вцепились Кровавому в ноги, третий повис на шее. Бедняга заржал и встал на дыбы, сбрасывая не только мертвецов, но и собственного всадника. Рамси повезло: удачно откатившись, он не попал ни под его копыта, ни в зубы упырям. Бросился к мечу — но взять его не смог. Будто в дурном сне, пальцы скользили по рукояти, не в силах сомкнуться. Так бывало, если отлежать их, но сейчас? Правая рука повисла плетью. Выругавшись, Рамси неловко перехватил меч левой…

Поле боя накрыла тишина. Затихли не только люди — даже упыри замерли, устремив, как по команде, бессмысленные взгляды к Винтерфеллу. Станнис Баратеон неспешно проехал мимо, и обезглавленный конь его величаво ступал по бело-красному снегу.

Обернуться в этот раз было тяжелее всего. С каждой секундой росла страшная уверенность, будто там, за спиной, конец всему.

«Но там осталось кое-что мое».

На Винтерфелльской стене больше не было людей — только высокие фигуры в серебристо-ледяных доспехах.

— Иных вам в задницу, — машинально пробормотал Рамси и зажал рот, глуша истерический хохот. Рядом с ним кряжистый бородатый солдат плакал, как ребенок.

Винтерфелл же на глазах затягивало льдом. Удивительно яркие лучи солнца плеснули светом сквозь прореху в тяжелых зимних тучах и разукрасили замок причудливой пляской цветов. Это было даже красиво. Пока лед, проросший в камень, не начал трескаться и ломаться вместе с ним.

Первым рухнул громадный кусок стены, разбив зачарованную тишину. Грохот камней, крики — отмерев, люди все же начали кричать. Кто-то бросился прочь, пытаясь зимою скрыться от зимы.

Рамси больше не раздумывал. Похоже, миру и вправду пришел конец, и самому Рамси тоже — онемение разливалось от руки все дальше, тянулось к сердцу. Но в развалинах Винтерфелла осталось то единственное, что всецело принадлежало ему. И только их он хотел бы видеть перед смертью — а не алый снег, синеглазых тварей и его дохлое величество короля Станниса Баратеона.

* * *

Для Винтерфелла лёд оказался страшнее пламени. Рамси помнил — ещё бы! — тот давний пожар. Огонь пожирал дерево, но камень разрушить был не в силах.

Поначалу от шума едва уши не закладывало: треск, грохот, крики и плач. Все, кто мог, выбирались прочь из гибнущего замка. Кто-то стонал, придавленный камнем, кто-то вмерз в лёд и замолк. Сквозь трещины в стенах зима лилась внутрь мертвенно-белым потоком.

Спотыкаясь, Рамси упрямо шел вперёд. Чем дальше, тем тише становилось вокруг. Людей уже не было — кроме тех, кто остался здесь навсегда. То и дело приходилось пробираться через каменно-ледяные завалы, одежда рвалась в клочья, и кожу не раз уже расчертило красным. Минута, ещё одна — и в мёртвой тишине осталось лишь его тяжёлое дыхание. Замок больше не трясло и не ломало, будто хрупкую скорлупу в кулаке. 

За очередным поворотом Рамси поскользнулся и, не удержавшись, впечатался в ледяную стену, перегородившую проход. Из разбитого носа тут же закапало. 

Другой дороги к его спальне не было.

— Серьёзно? — он утерся рукавом, лишь сильней размазывая кровь. — Я, лорд Винтерфелла, сдохну в нем же, как крыса? Эй, вы, там? Боги старые и новые! Как насчёт последнего желания смертника? Жалко вам, что ли? 

Он мотнул головой, заливая лед красными узорами. Часть крови тут же впиталась, но последние капли стекли вниз — там, у самого пола, в завале осталась прореха, едва прикрытая обломками двери. Чтоб оттащить их, хватило и одной руки.

Коротко хмыкнув — неужто услышали? — Рамси втиснулся в узкую щель. Поторопившись, ударился головой, и замер, переводя дыхание. 

В погибшем замке кто-то тихо пел. Стоило лишь немного прислушаться, чтоб узнать и голосок, и слова глупой песенки.

_Там, за лесом, у края ночи,  
Где до времени солнце дремлет…_

«Не может этого быть».

_Древний замок вставал скалою,  
Одинокий над бренным миром._

Показалось: он уже умер. Паучий ли яд сделал свое дело, Станнис ли победил в последней битве… Одно ясно: он остался там, на снегу, а это — лишь предсмертные видения.

_По разбитой лесной дороге,_  
Через рощу деревьев мертвых,  
Мимо черных гнилых оврагов  
Мчался рыцарь к родному дому. 

Изо всех сил он рванулся вперед, обдирая бока. Свалился на пол по ту сторону завала и зашипел. Нет уж, это не смерть — только живым может быть так больно.

Стены вновь покачнулись, на этот раз неслышно. Потом еще и еще, и ноги бессильно заскользили по полу, разъезжаясь, будто на льду. Пришлось признать — конец близок. Тело еще трепыхается, но ему недолго осталось.

Рамси упрямо пополз вперед — на призрачный голос.

_Нет, не радость он вез с собою,_  
А известье о страшном горе,   
О зиме, будто смерть, холодной,   
И о ночи, что гасит солнце. 

Вот и дверь спальни. А чуть дальше — новый, уже непроходимый завал.

_Не был он одинок в дороге,_  
Грели душу два верных друга:  
Добрый конь, быстроногий, смелый,  
Черный ворон, беды предвестник. 

Губы невольно растянулись в безумной улыбке. Завалило бы парой шагов ближе — и конец. А тут будто оставили дорогу специально для него. Видимо, все же есть они, боги. Старые, новые или какие-нибудь еще.

Уцепившись за дверной косяк и закусив губу, Рамси все же поднялся на ноги. Хрена с два он вползет в собственную опочивальню на четвереньках, как жалкая тварь.

_Как Вонючка, когда его заставили побороться за то, чтобы стать любимой собакой милорда. Он очень старался._

Из последних сил Рамси толкнул дверь. Та отворилась с привычным скрипом.

Густое тепло. Свечные огоньки в уютном полумраке. Две пары глаз, поймавшие его в перекрестье взглядов.

Рамси ждал страха — хотя бы сейчас. Потому что привычный мир замерз и рухнул. Потому что он, их муж и господин, мог никогда не вернуться — или потому что он все-таки вернулся.

Ничего. Полная безмятежность — теперь-то? И радостные улыбки.

— Наконец-то, милорд! Мы так вас ждали!

«Ты точно уверен, что жив?»

Онемевшие ноги подвели, и Рамси все же рухнул на пол. Это оказалось почти не больно, будто все тело окутало пуховой периной.

_Или снегом._

До кровати он добрался в полузабытьи. Кажется, ему помогали — он начинал протестовать и ругаться, но забывал, что хотел сказать. Поначалу было холодно — все-таки каменный пол. Потом стало никак. Лежа, наконец-то, в кровати, он глядел, как его разувают в четыре руки — видел, но уже не чувствовал.

— Я умираю, — произнес он задумчиво, удивленный, что еще может говорить. Повторил снова, веря и не веря сам. — Ну что, довольны теперь?

Вгляделся повнимательней: хоть что-нибудь, хоть робкая тень облегчения! Или — если и вправду любят его боги — слезы печали.

Трехпалая ладонь робко коснулась его лица — там, где еще осталась способность чувствовать. Голос же Вонючки, напротив, звучал уверенно.

— Вы не можете умереть, милорд.

— Мы ведь ваши, милорд, — добавила девчонка и тоже протянула руку. — А это значит, что вы должны остаться с нами.

Проваливаясь в темноту, Рамси услышал, как под весом двух тел скрипнула кровать, но тепла уже не ощутил.

Прошли часы — а быть может дни или минуты. Проснувшись, Рамси все еще был жив. Он дышал. Видел — не очень четко, но дело было, скорее всего, в полумраке, разбавленном огнями десятков свечей. Слышал треск дров в очаге, тихие голоса и далекое, потустороннее завывание ледяных ветров зимы. Еще он мог шевелить головой и разговаривать — на все тело паучьего яда не хватило. С трудом вывернув шею, Рамси все же смог взглянуть в окно. Снаружи неотвратимо темнело, а в густо-серой мгле и полной тишине мелькали тени. Черные силуэты и — один раз — мертвенно-синий блеск.

Нет, «мелькали» — слово неправильное. Живые люди не двигались бы так медленно, будто во сне, они метались бы и кричали…

Наверно, там уже некому кричать. А кто-то — отец— не закричал бы до самого конца, Рамси был уверен. Только не знал, хотелось ли ему увидеть этот конец.

Минуты капали и растворялись в зимнем сумраке. С ними исчезали и тени, беззвучно проходя мимо. Лишь одна помедлила, замерла на миг у самого окна — но вскоре и она шагнула в ночь, унося на плечах ненужный более плащ с приметным воротником цвета пыльного серебра. Рамси отвернулся.

* * *

Его милое семейство обнаружилось у зеркала. Вонючка расчесывал ее длинные темные волосы, время от времени неаккуратно дергая, но девчонка даже не морщилась, благосклонно улыбаясь. Сама же она, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, водила кончиками пальцев по тонким линиям шрамов, впечатанных в белую кожу. Шея, ключицы, грудь в вырезе платья… Будто модница, что любуется драгоценными каменьями.

— Нравится? — глухо спросил Рамси.

— Очень красиво, милорд.

Он, в общем-то, был с ней согласен.

_Настоящего имени невесты ему никто не называл. Арья Старк — запоминайте оба. Но узнать все у нее самой не составило труда._

— Джейни?

— Да, милорд?

Вспыхнуло на миг былое злорадство: опять забыла, пустоголовая, на какое имя отзываться нельзя? Полыхнуло — и погасло. Теперь-то что?

— Разве так тебя зовут? — вкрадчиво.

Девчонка легкомысленно пожала плечами.

— Как вам больше нравится, милорд. Мне все равно. 

Он поймал её взгляд в зеркале. Почти минуту — непозволительно смело — она не отводила глаз. Потом они затуманились, и снова тихо зазвучала навязшая на зубах песенка.

_Расступилась лесная чаща,_  
Старый замок открыл ворота.  
Долго звал и метался рыцарь —   
Тишина лишь была ответом. 

_Ни души, ни тепла живого,_  
Все уснуло под снегом белым.  
Льдом до края набит колодец,   
А во льду том замерзли змеи. 

— Какая грустная песня, миледи, — заметил Вонючка, продолжая своё дело и больше путая волосы, чем расчесывая их.

— Старая Нэн пела её давным-давно. Нам с Сансой не понравилось, я, помню, заплакала даже. Мы любили совсем другие песни.

Вопреки своим словам, плакать она не стала. Улыбка, растянувшая губы, была мечтательной и нежной.

_Обернулся к коню — увидел:_  
Карий глаз затянуло в иней,   
И на шерсти замерзли слезы,   
И не бьется уж больше сердце. 

— Эй, а ничего другого ты спеть не можешь? — История мороженого рыцаря, повторенная десятки раз, вполне тянула на пытку, особенно для того, кто боли уже не чувствовал. — Хоть «Рейнов из Кастамере», там тоже все сдохли. Как и мы.

— Не могу, милорд. Я все забыла.

— Тогда просто заткнись, надоела. А ты, Вонючка, принеси попить.

— Воды, милорд? Или вина? У нас осталось немного.

— Вина, конечно.

Чаша ткнулась в губы. Неловкое движение, быстрый глоток — и Рамси закашлялся, а вино выплеснулось на подушку.

— Идиот косорукий!

— Простите, милорд, — Вонючка начал спешно прибираться, и Рамси отметил, что тот даже не дрожит.

— Лучше вспомни, как я поил тебя в Дредфорте, когда ты, бедняжка, совсем ходить не мог. Теперь твоя очередь.

_Теон Грейджой опрокинул бы эту чашу ему на лицо._

_«Подавись, скотина!»_

Но Теона здесь не было. Вонючка набрал вина в рот и приник губами к губам. Глоток, другой, третий — кисловатое вино закончилось слишком быстро.

— Неплохо, — Рамси облизнулся, собирая последние капли. — Сколько вина еще осталось?

— Три бутыли, милорд. Две большие, одна поменьше.

— А еда? Надолго хватит?

Жена с Вонючкой переглянулись — как показалось, смущенно.

— У нас совсем нет еды, милорд.

Боги шутить умели. Кладовые, полные запасов, оказались завалены намертво.

— Зато осталось много дров, — Джейни легкомысленно улыбнулась. — Можно растапливать снег, пить и даже мыться.

— Ага. Умрешь чистой.

— Это очень важно, милорд, вы сами говорили. 

На миг Рамси поверил, что она издевается. Сейчас, когда не накажут, почему бы и нет?

Потому что — нет. Все до тошноты серьезно.

_Понял рыцарь в тот час недобрый:  
Не уйти им от этой стужи…_

— Ох, да прекрати ты уже.

Раньше он слышал такое не раз. От других. 

Не помогало.

Время текло мутным потоком. За окном больше не всходило солнце — дни и ночи слились в густые зимние сумерки, что накрыли погибший Винтерфелл жутким безмолвием. Петь Джейни вскоре перестала, но плакать так и не начала. Тихонько дремала рядом, во сне прижимаясь всем телом — та, которая когда-то в его постели боялась двигаться и дышать. Щеки, округлившиеся в последние месяцы, медленно западали. Вонючка же, на удивление, был расстроен до слез. Глядя в очаг, будто завороженный, и кусая губы обломками зубов, он монотонно что-то шептал. Рамси прислушался, не разобрал ни слова и вмиг разозлился, как в старые добрые времена. 

— Что ты там несешь?

— Я так виноват, так виноват…

— Ммм?

— Когда вы уходили на войну, милорд, я обещал позаботиться о вашем сыне. О наследнике Севера. А теперь они с миледи умрут от голода, а я ничего и сделать не могу. Вонючка, жалкая сучка…

Хриплый смех оцарапал Рамси горло.

— Какой, к Иным, наследник? Весь мир теперь — Север.

Вонючка упрямо помотал головой.

— Я вам обещал. 

В затуманенном разуме искрой вспыхнул злой интерес.

— А ты посмотри, мой милый, сколько пальцев у тебя еще осталось. Много, не правда ли? Хватит на первое время. 

Тот покорно взглянул: шесть тощих пальцев, всего лишь косточки, обтянутые бледной кожей.

— Я плохой, бесполезный Вонючка, милорд. Во мне совсем нет мяса.

Задумавшись, он притих — и вдруг встрепенулся, улыбаясь радостно и, страшно поверить, благодарно.

— Вы правы, милорд, нам нужно есть. Как же я сразу не подумал, простите глупого Вонючку…

Дрожащей рукой он благоговейно провел вдоль неподвижной колоды тела Рамси, и тот громко, отчаянно расхохотался.

Он не приказывал им остановиться, не проклинал и, уж тем более, не просил. Бесполезно — ему ли не знать? Можно было зажмуриться, никто б не запретил, проявили бы милосердие. 

Он не стал. Рассматривая Вонюч… Теона, который возился с ножами и ведром горячей воды, Рамси заставил себя широко улыбнуться. Это было справедливо — в прошлом он от души повеселился в такие моменты.

— Эй, Теон? Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Тот лишь молча глянул из-под спутанных седых прядей. Девчонка устроилась рядом, и только посмотрев внимательней, Рамси понял, что она держит его за руку.

— Так надо, — серьёзно объяснила она. — Если держаться, когда больно, бывает легче.

Мимолетно вспомнилось, как прижимал к кровати её руки, переплетая их пальцы и сдавливая до хруста. И что, помогало?

— Мне не больно, дура, — проворчал он почти беззлобно. Жена не ответила, только прижала к губам его пальцы, целуя каждый по очереди. 

Смотреть на неё было проще всего — но взгляд то и дело срывался на Теона, уже забрызганного кровью. Одуряюще пахло горячим железом. Так и подмывало сказать «Не умеешь ты резать, дай, я покажу, как надо». Рамси прикусывал язык — знал, что, сорвавшись, вновь истерически рассмеется и не умолкнет никогда.

_Пленников, потерявших разум, он всегда убивал. Очень уж скучными они становились._

«Если он перевяжет неправильно…»  
«Если яд во всем теле…»  
«Ноги… кому они теперь нужны?»

Когда все закончилось, Рамси так и не сошёл с ума. Даже прикрикнул на Теона, сунувшегося было помыть руки в ведре:

— А ну-ка стой! Это тебе не крестьян резать, это благородная кровь. Иди сюда.

Окровавленные пальцы они облизали втроем. Густой соленый вкус привычно закружил голову, Рамси глухо застонал и, когда его начали целовать, ответил. 

_Кровь на губах — Теон на каменном полу темницы, пытался отгрызть ободранный палец, бормочет: «Вы так добры, милорд»…_

_Другой красный всплеск — леди-жена в супружеской постели, опять получила оплеуху и лепечет сквозь слезы: «Люблю вас, люблю»…_

— Мы любим вас, милорд, — повторяли они теперь, целуя поочередно, и кровь была слизана начисто, и ни одной драгоценной капли не пропало. — Вы очень добры, вам ничего не жаль для нас. Мы живы только благодаря вам!

Когда в рот его проникли два языка сразу, Рамси все-таки потерял сознание.

Ненадолго.

… А пахло оно — жареное мясо — потрясающе вкусно. Если б тело не забыло, что такое голод, плюнул бы на сантименты и ел бы сам. Ему предлагали. Он ограничился вином.

После Теон убирал со стола и подбрасывал в очаг дров, а Джейни возвращалась в кровать, устраивала голову мужа на коленях и бесконечно расчесывала его волосы. Рамси больше не мешал ей петь.

_Понял рыцарь в тот час недобрый:_  
Не уйти им от этой стужи.  
Посадил на ладонь он птицу,  
Согревая своим дыханьем. 

_Он сказал: ты, мой друг крылатый,_  
Лишь один у меня остался.   
Ты лети, ты кричи по миру,  
Расскажи о беде о страшной. 

На ее щеках цвел сытый румянец. Под задравшейся тканью рукава то и дело мелькала беспорядочная вязь тонких шрамов. На нежных пальцах давно зажили следы зубов.

_Первый лучик рассвета минет —_  
Ты лети что есть сил, спасайся,   
И найди, где еще остались   
И тепло, и живые души. 

_Шли часы, ночь гоня к исходу._  
Вот уж ворон расправил крылья…   
А наутро замерзло солнце,   
И зима воцарилась в мире. 

— Дайте еще вина. 

Рамси проваливался в сон, глубокий и темный, как снежное покрывало. 

Ему снилось лето — цветы в блекло-русых волосах, пара лепестков упала вниз, на тело без дыхания и кожи; кривая ухмылка: «Тебе же понравилось, правда?» 

Ему снилась зима — глаза отца затянуты льдом, подумать только, он ничуть не изменился. 

Ему снилась осень — серая грязь на дороге, серое платье безумной старухи с окровавленными пальцами. 

Ему снилась весна — юный принц Винтерфелла, смелый снаружи и ломкий внутри…

В минуты слабости он едва не срывался, чтоб приказать Теону это закончить. Нож у горла, подушка на лице — какая разница?

Рамси молчал.

— Мы очень любим вас, — говорили они.

— Мы верны только вам.

— Вы — наш единственный. Вы — самый лучший.

Теперь он им верил.

* * *

В одну из ночей, которая могла быть и днем, Рамси проснулся от холода. Два тела крепко прижимались к нему — к последнему источнику тепла. В темноте он почувствовал их, даже не видя.

Пора было разбудить Теона — засоня вновь проспал все на свете, погасли и свечи, и пламя в очаге. Можно окрикнуть, можно и толкнуть, вдруг получится сейчас?

Было слишком поздно. Рамси не сделал ничего.


End file.
